


Ifrit Take The Wheel

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel! Nyx, Demon! Prompto, Divine Sex, Incubi! Loqi, Loqi and his Insecurities, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 23:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Loqi knows he’s being used; Incubi live for sex - physically can’t survive without it - so why wouldn’t Nyx use him for something like this?





	Ifrit Take The Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I writ this a year ago for a friend of mine called Dan and it's a side story for a much longer fic I'm still writing. I debated for months whether to post it or not before the main story was finished and Dan told me to go for it so here we are.

Deft fingers wrap around his cock, a firm yet gentle touch that has him jolting back as if burned. Fire courses through his veins, a red-hot feeling that he wishes was painful, because this gentle and slow pace that Nyx is showing him isn’t something he was aware could exist until this very moment. He wants it to hurt; wants to feel nails scraping his skin, teeth drawing blood from his neck, his thighs, his mouth.

Soft, feathered wings curl around him like a protective cocoon, as if Nyx actually _cares_ about his well-being, and isn’t just using him for sex.

And Loqi _knows_ he’s being used; Incubi live for sex - physically can’t survive without it - so why _wouldn’t_ Nyx use him for something like this? The Angel has needs like any other, and Prompto would be harder to convince than Loqi, being a Demon of Strife and all.

He wants affection - _craves_ it, even - but _this_ . This was too much for him to process. Nyx presses an open kiss against his sternum, lips a gentle caress upon his skin, and Loqi stills beneath him, mouth open in a shuddering, silent gasp. This feels amazing, but it _shouldn’t_ feel amazing, because Loqi has never been loved instead of desired before, and the thought of Nyx being gentle because he _cares_ is more frightening to Loqi than even staring into Ifrit’s blazing eyes, an inch away from being consumed by hell’s coldest flames.

As if sensing Loqi’s fear, Nyx stops what he’s doing and looks into his eyes.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Loqi,” he whispers, backing off just enough to let Loqi breathe.

Loqi reaches out before he can stop himself, grabbing Nyx by the shoulders and pleads, voice cracking, “Don't leave me.”

He feels cold, all of a sudden, without Nyx’s warmth pressing against him, grounding him so he doesn't get lost in the Angel’s radiance. It's all too much, but at the same time it's _not enough_ , and Loqi wants to feel more from Nyx; wants to soak up all the affection and praise he can get before this perfect dream of being loved shatters like fine crystal against the earth.

Nyx’s eyes soften in understanding, but he doesn't say a word, knows he doesn't need to because Loqi relaxes, shuddering, when he presses down, smoothing his hands lightly over the Incubus’ hips. The muscle beneath his hands shivers, and he presses down just enough to give Loqi some sense of rough familiarity.

Logically, beings such as them don't need any kind of preparation or lubrication, because they can just naturally produce their own. It doesn't stop Nyx from producing a bottle of Cherry flavoured lube from the ether, laying it down on the mattress.

Loqi laughs, his head thrown back against the pillows. “You know I don't need that, right?”  

Loqi already knows the answer, but Nyx voices it anyway. “I do,” he says, and strokes a hand down Loqi’s leg, lifting it up by the thigh to give himself room. Neither of them remember what happened to Loqi’s clothing, but his boots and silver choker are the only things that remain. “But,” he continues, “what you _do_ need, is someone who actually appreciates you.”

Loqi stiffens, his eyes going wide, markings pulsing a mix of blue arousal and jaded fear. “Don't,” he whimpers, because it’ll only hurt more if he starts to believe Nyx’s lies.

Fingers massage his trembling thigh, forcing his muscles to relax under Nyx’s skillful touch. An Angel has no right to be this good at something Incubi were _made_ to do, but Loqi can’t find it in himself to be mad about it at this moment, because Nyx sinks his teeth into the inside of Loqi’s thigh, drawing out a low moan, eyes piercing as he watches Loqi shiver beneath him, whining in anticipation.

He chuckles, undoing the button of his trousers, a pleased hum escaping his throat as he watches Loqi’s eyes dilate; watches the Incubi spread his legs further, and Nyx licks his lips, appreciating all the muscle Loqi has and briefly regretting that he isn’t in the mood to tease Loqi further.

He uncaps the bottle of lube, considers putting it on his fingers, then decides against the thought. He wants to see how Loqi will react to having this poured directly onto his ass.

Loqi has never used lube before - he’s never needed to - so he doesn’t know what to expect, but the sudden coldness falling on his skin, teasingly dripping into his hole, has him arching off the bed, eyes wide, his veins thrumming hot and heavy at the sudden pleasure that spikes through him. He’s always been just a little bit weak to the cold, and he can tell, just from the grin on Nyx’s lips, that the Angel is filing that information away for a later date.

Nyx’s fingers are rough - calloused, even - but they don’t force their way into him. No, Nyx eases them in with practiced precision and a loving slowness that leaves Loqi’s head reeling. It’s odd, because the lube is cold but it warms up quickly once inside of him, and the feeling of being properly stretched, slowly and meticulously, causes his body to relax, cock leaking more than ever onto his abs, but Loqi kind of wants to cry.

It doesn’t hurt.

He feels _loved_ and appreciated, and gods he can’t stop his tears from falling. Nyx, thank Leviathan’s fins, doesn’t stop his motions, but he leans down to kiss away the tears, fingers crooking and twisting in just the right way that Loqi is sure he sees stars instead of meteors. His eyes flutter back open - when had he closed them? - just in time to see Nyx use his other hand to, somehow, shimmy out of his pants without ever losing his rhythm. Stupid Angel’s and their hand-eye coordination.

Nyx’s dick isn’t the longest thing Loqi has ever seen, but it has _girth_ to it and he can sense the way it thrums with Heaven’s energy. His mouth runs dry at the thought of feeling something so sacred inside of him, and he can’t quite stop himself from unwrapping his tails from each other, using one to reach out and curl around Nyx’s dick, giving a slow, experimental pump. Nyx shudders, then jolts when he feels the other one grip his wrist.

“Keep forgetting you have two instead of one,” he mutters, removing his fingers so he can hold his wrist up to watch the second tail twist around it three times, resting there like a bracelet.

The first tail grows a little longer, as per Loqi’s will, and smears Nyx’s precome down the length of his cock, the end of Loqi’s tail pressing just under the head, because he wants to hear Nyx’s moan, and is rewarded with a breathy call of his name. He opens his mouth to offer some kind of remark, but Nyx brings him into a slow kiss, lips moving with ease, a tongue flicking into his open mouth.

It’s a distraction, Loqi realizes, in case the girth still hurts, and it does, just a little, but he’ so focused on the feeling of Nyx’s mouth whispering unspoken praise and affection, that he barely feels the pain at all. Nyx pauses when he’s halfway in, breaking off from the kiss to let Loqi breathe and adjust.

It’s more than he’s ever deserved, and Loqi’s tears fall more freely than before. This time Nyx whispers words of reassurance, using one hand - the one wearing his tail like a bracelet - to swipe away the tears. He moves, a shallow thrust to test the waters and Loqi gasps out, “Shit.”

He’s embarrassingly close already, but he gives zero fucks because having a dick quite literally made in heaven inside of you is a feeling he can’t even begin to describe. It feels like a dirty sort of secret, and at the same time it feels as if Loqi’s been missing out on the best dick that has ever existed.

Nyx’s thrusts pick up a rhythm - not too shallow but not too rough - and each hit has Loqi moaning out his name, arms wrapped around Nyx’s neck, hands tangled in his hair.

He doesn’t know who comes first, only knows that he definitely shouts Nyx’s name, almost sobbing as the Angel’s seed burns inside of him, melting away as if it was never there to begin with. Nyx probably willed it away to make the clean up easier, the bastard.

It takes a while for Loqi’s post orgasm high to end, and when it does he immediately groans, curling up into Nyx’s side, burying his face in those soft wing feathers, breathing out a sigh of content.

Nyx’s fingers run through his hair, soothing his aching head. Apparently, having sex with an Angel meant getting a headache afterwards.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” he accuses, tails twisting around each other to create the same illusion of only having one as before.

Nyx huffs a laugh, voice a smooth note in his ear. “Can’t you just be honest and say you love me?”

“No, because than I wouldn’t me,” he murmurs.

Saying it out loud would make it a reality, and Loqi isn’t prepared to deal with that acceptance just yet. Nyx hums, holding Loqi closer. He pretends not to hear the whisper of love that passes Nyx’s lips.

When Prompto walks indoors, he screws up his nose in distaste at the scent of sex in the air, glaring at the sleeping figures on the bed, completely bare to the world. He snaps his fingers, willing the place to clean itself up, and then grabs a blanket and softly tucks them in, a foreign fondness in his gaze and his movements.

“At least clean up before you fall asleep,” he whispers, “I live here too, you selfish pricks.”

Selfish pricks that he loves more than he’s willing to admit, but Demon’s are even less honest than Incubi, so it’ll take years before he ever says such a thing out loud. There are other ways to show his love until then, though, such as heating up the mix of KFC and Chinese - that the cashier’s “mysteriously” gave him for free - when the two of them wake up hungry later.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more oneshots and stuff published in this verse that are loosely connected but hopefully I'll get the main story out before I start adding more tidbits here lol


End file.
